At 11 PM
by GuardCourfBare
Summary: You can learn a lot of things about someone at 11 PM. Such as they are being bullied... ONESHOT NOT MEANT TO BE READ WITH TIME IS MY ENEMY!


Hello, everyone! In order to celebrate my one year anniversary on Fanfiction, I decided to write a quick one shot about my two favorite brothers. Basically it's about Greg (who is 12) and Rodrick (who is 16). I hope you guys enjoy and leave me comments! (Can be nice or mean. I take all types of criticism!) And if you like this, please check out my other story Time is My Enemy. P.S. This is not meant to go along with my other _DOAWK_ fic. It's just meant for fun!

**I do not own the **_**Diary Of A Wimpy Kid **_**Series.**

* * *

><p>At 11:03 PM, I walk upstairs and into the kitchen. As a growing boy, I am hungry. I pull the milk out of the fridge along with a package of cookies from the cabinet. Just as I set the glace to pour the milk into, I stop.<p>

I hear the door silently click. Immediately I can tell something is wrong. I round the corner to see Greg trying to make a quiet escape up the stairs. He 'went to bed' at eight o'clock. It was now 11:06. Why was he sneaking in?

"Hold it," I say sternly. Greg stops mid-way up the stairs slightly jerking his head down. "Come here." He walks down the stairs silently, head looking down. "Now, I can easily walk upstairs and tell Mom and Dad that you are sneaking in or you can tell me where you were?" I threaten.

"Even if I tell you were I was, you would still tell them, so why should I?" He mumbles out, trying to call my bluff.

"Wow, your good. I'm going to find out someway so why don't you just tell me now?" I suggest.

"Go to Hell." He whispers harshly then running up stairs. I stand there in shock. Not the words to expect from your little brother.

I walk back to the kitchen and finish the original task I was trying to do. I pour the milk and walk to the counter. I silently enjoy the snack but the haunting feeling I am having keeps me thinking of my pest of a brother.

Sure, Greg and I had never gotten along well. I was always torturing him, he was always taking my stuff, but that was our relationship. Though our mom tried to change it, we always returned to the way it had been since I entered middle school. Before middle school, of course we were better brothers.

I clean up my mess and walk up stairs. My parents were sound asleep with Manny curled up between them. I walk past their room and down the hallway to Greg's room. I half expect him to be asleep, the other half I expect him to be writing in his stupid diary.

The door is open just a slit. The room is dark inside, he must be sleeping. I slightly turn to leave when I hear a sob. Quickly I turn back to make sure my ears weren't deceiving me. I hear another sob. _Damn. _I think to myself.

After taking a moment to decide what to do, I push open the door. The sobs become quiet and Greg's body tenses. I pull the door close and walk over to his bed. I sit down next to Greg.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't respond and keeps pretending to be playing asleep.

"Greg, we both know you're awake. Now I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He mumbles almost child-like.

"Oh, so you are crying over nothing?"

"I was not crying. Crying is for babies. Will you please leave me alone?"

"No, I won't leave you alone until you tell me what the problem is."

"Fine, you wanna know?" He pushes himself up quickly and looks me straight in the eyes. "Here it is: There is this guy name Jack at my school. He absolutely hates me. The other day, he and his gang tried to beat me up at school. The teachers stop him before they even touched me." I nod. Mom had told me yesterday morning what had happened. I had only half-listened.

"Jack was the only one who got in trouble so he decided to blame me. He threatened to really hurt me if I didn't sneak out tonight and join him and his gang to do something of secrecy. I met them behind the store on Main. I was afraid of what they were going to do to me. I just thought they would throw a few punches and that would be it. But it wasn't.

"When I reached them, it was obvious that I was in way deeper then I could handle. I tried to walk away but two of the guys grabbed me. They pulled me right into the middle of all of them. They each took their turn, hitting, punching, and kicking me. Soon, I was on the ground. I couldn't get up. I mean, I tried to get up but I was shaking hard. Then Jack sat on my chest. I could see a knife in his hand. One of his buddies grabbed my left arm and Jack started cutting my wrist. When he was done with my left, he moved onto the right. After a while, I blacked out. When I woke up, I came straight home. I wasn't going to tell anyone but I guess now that you know you are going to rat to Mom and Dad just to get me in trouble."

I sit there, shocked at what I hear. My little brother, who was so innocent, had just been put through something so torturous. I stare at him. He looks so defeated. I can see the tears running down his face. He lets his hand come up to his face and whip them away. I carefully reach out and try to take his wrist in my hands. He pulls it away before I can even make contact.

"Greg, I just want to see. I promise not to hurt you." His expression softens. I reach out again, this time gently grabbing his arm. I bring it to my face where I see roughly 10 messy cuts running along the inside of his arm. Softly, I let my fingers run over the cuts. I look back up at my broken brother. The tears are coming faster. I want to help him so much but I can't. If I go and wake up Mom and Dad, I would betray his trust. If I went and beat up Jack, it could make things worse for Greg which I certainty did not want.

Instead I allow myself to comfort my weeping brother by wrapping my arms carefully around his damaged body. He tenses at the sudden attempt of comfort but relaxes into it. He cries into my shirt as I rub his back carefully. Soon, he is out of tears and I let go of him.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" I ask, hoping he'll allow me to. He gives me a slight nod. "You go ahead and lay down and I'll be right back. Try and stay awake."

I walk down the hall to the bathroom. I grab a washcloth and wet it with warm water. When it is just about damp, I walk back to Greg's room. I know, I am not the most medically trained person in the world, but at least getting all the dried blood off will make sure he doesn't look as hurt.

I close the door behind me again to see Greg barely awake. I turn on the lamp on his nightstand to see the full extent of his injuries. I start with his arms, tenderly whipping away the blood. I can see purple and blue marks that trail up and down his arms along with the cuts I had already seen. His face isn't too bad. Just a small cut right below his chin so I decide to skip it.

I want to move onto his chest but just as I am about to lift up his shirt that he had worn to school today, Greg stops me.

"You don't have to look there." He weakly tries to push my hand away.

"Yeah, I do." I lift up his shirt and I wish I hadn't. His chest makes his arms seem like paper cuts. "Oh, Greg," I whisper. Amongst the sea of purple and blue, 3 long gashes make their way across Greg's stomach. They don't seem deep enough to have done any damage or even need stitches. But again, not doctor so what do I know.

I finish whipping his chest and set the cloth aside. Greg seems to be asleep so I move my hand to his head and begin stroking it lightly. He opens his eyes just enough to see me. A light smile comes across his face.

"Stay here tonight, please?" He asks.

"Sure but get some sleep." I whisper lightly. He obeys immediately, closing his eyes and hopefully entering a dreamless sleep. I sit down on the ground and grab the extra pillow that is next to me. I turn off the light on the nightstand and take one last look at Greg. I will tell my parents in the morning what happened, even if Greg didn't want me to. He would need to see a doctor and talk to principal about the bullying. But I was grateful I did what I did tonight. Because at 11 PM, you can learn a lot.


End file.
